The Samurai King's Bride
by crowszerolia
Summary: Join the gang in an era of samurai. Watch as they form relationships and face war by Orochimaru? Multiple pairings. Some characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in an insolent street of Konoha. The slapping of flesh and clash of swords could be heard through the night air. In the middle of the street five samurai stood, not even a scratch on them. Eight bodies were scattered across the dirt. The one closest to them hadn't left the world yet. His side was crushed and he was coughing up blood repeatedly. Painfully, he lifted his head, only to meet with a shocking yellow head. His black eyes met the piercing blue of his killer. A foreigner? His master had to know about this.

"Who are you? Why... block us?" He wheezed.

The other four locked their gazes on him and he felt himself shiver. The foreigner's eyes darkened several shades, closing in to black. Trying not to show he was terrified he suppressed another shiver.

"We got a clueless one here, boys" He spoke in... japanese? He chuckled darkly. "I'll give you a hint, hmm? We prevent the snake's scums from comin' our way."

The man was shocked."You are the princess's people?" He nearly choked. The blond grinned. "That's right!" He chirped. "But... but how..?" He choked, this time on his own blood. It had reached his lungs. He died instantly. Shaking his head at the mans foolishness, he kept his grin. Only now his eyes were glinting strangely, giving his handsome face an eerie feeling.

"Right, let's get these cuties out of here before things get ugly." Burning the corpses they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Some meters away a man clad in black let out a bored sigh. Standing on a rooftop he had watched the exchange between the snake's men and Konoha's top samurai. After weighing his choices he too left in a blink of an eye, blackened ashes left behind.

Somewhere else the man with the blue eyes chuckled darkly. He was sat on a throne, alone. The light above him illuminated his blonde hair and darkened his eyes. Releasing the low ponytail his hair fell to his shoulder blades.

"He also sent some today." Suddenly four men appeared in the room and seated themselves on the round table. Each had a different expression on their young faces. Noticing one of his men seemed troubled he addressed him.

"Garaa do you have something to share?" The red-head nodded his head. "Trouble has arisen in my home and I am called to fulfill my duty. Something involving marriage and the throne. Apparently I'm the heir not Kankuro." The blond sighed.

"I'll say good luck with that. I'm happy for you." He grinned. The others smiled and congratulated their comrade. "Right then you' re free to leave, just sent some letters to us once in a while."

"Will do. Oh, and be ready to sign an alliance treaty. Also you will attend my crowning ceremony and the wedding." "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." "I'll be leaving now, see you guys later." The man left the room.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, we have to make this quick. Now that Gaara has left they will be slower to kill. He sends every month and each time they get tougher, their number is greater. If we don't stop this from the source its gonna kill us all."

"We need more people. But none of the others have reached Gaara's level, their not even close to Iruka's yet."Their heads snapped up when the door slammed open to reveal a frightened boy.

"Naruto-sama there's trouble. There is a man invading our HQ." Alarmed the men drew their swords.

"Where is he?"

"Right here." A cold masculine voice spoke from the doorway. A tall figure cloaked in black was all they could see.

"You won't be needing those dobe." He stepped into the light and Naruro gasped.

"Sasuke?" He was shocked but he quickly got over it and let out another happy cry.

"Teme!" Naruto slid his katana in its case and let out a barking laugh. The man in black just chuckled in response.

"You guys go to sleep I'll speak to him."

"Understood." The men left taking the boy with them. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to sit as he did so himself.

"I see you are the ruler of this land. Although i doubt you are married." The blond smirked.

"I'm not. Yet." Sasuke pointedly avoided the younger man's cheesy grin.

"The previous king's letter was very urgent."

"Ah, yes. King Kizashi entrusted me with the contents. Kizashi-sama is still protecting her even after he passed away. I guess he wanted someone to look after her."

'But why me?' He didn't even know who he would be protecting. Who would entrust a stranger to look after a very important person in their lives? Sasuke couldn't solve the mystery that was the Fire King.

"Alrigty then. I'll immediately put you on guard duty." Sasuke almost groaned. _'Seriously? Guard duty?'_ He was way above that.

"But it's not any guard duty, teme. You will be the princess's personal guard." Sasuke did groan this time.

"Great. I'll be babysitting."

"Not even close. Sakura-chan is our age."

"Thats not any better dobe." Sasuke hissed. Fangirls. He supressed a shiver. Naruto, correctly guessing the mans thoughts, crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"Sakura-chan is not like that, she is smart, she won't be anyone's fangirl."

"We'll see about that." Naruto scowled.

"Anyway" he said as he stood up "follow me. I'll lead you to your room."

"Hn."

* * *

Morning came all too soon for Sasuke as he looked at the position of the sun. It had to be around six. Just as he placed his katana on his left hip, Naruto came in and dragged him to god knows where, all the while spouting nonsense. Irritated, Sasuke interrupted the blonde's blubbering.

"Where are we going dobe?"

"To see the princess." Just then he noticed that they were heading to the main quarters of the royal family.

"We've just passed mine and the former queen's quarters. Mebuki-sama resigned from the throne once the king passed away."

While walking they encountered a petite woman with long dark hair and silver eyes. She bowed at them. The woman had to crane her neck to look directly into the blue that haunted her dreams. Naruto had a staggering height and he was built. The girl, on the other hand, was petite with cute features. But they looked good together. They turned to him.

"Teme this is Hinata Hyuga. She is the princess in the land of tea. Hina-hime this is Sasuke Uchiha. He will be replacing Gaara." The woman smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." She spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Pleased to meet you too Hinata-san. Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san then." She turned to Naruto again. Sasuke was surprised the dobe got along with such a shy person. But then again one look at their body language and it was clear they liked -or even loved- each other.

"Teme. Don't space out we gotta go. Bye Hinata."

"Bye." The girl had a slight crestfallen face. The dobe was just so dense at times. Sasuke felt a brotherly need to comfort the girl.

"I'm sure he will notice." He stated awkwardly. Smiling at him she turned and left.

Not wasting time he followed Naruto to a door smaller than the others.

"We are here." And they stepped in. Sasuke was met with one of the plainest rooms he had ever seen. He was taken by surprise since he was expecting a girly room big enough as his apartment. Few things and small nick knacks showed that a girl lived here. Sasuke noticed Naruto sitting on the balls of his feet trying to wake up someone. 'The futon is made out of silk though'. He guess this was the princess's room after all. He heard a strong feminine voice.

"Teme this is Sakura-chan." Sasuke's eyes landed on her and they widened. She was beautiful. Tuning out the dobe's voice he focused on her. Her waist length hair flowed freely and he noticed with a shock that they had a soft pastel pink color. Sakura. She surely rose up to her name.

Her eyes were large and they were the clearest green. No hints of brown or gray marred them. Her little nose was cute and feminine. However her luscious lips and the womanly curves barely hidden by the kimono, were anything but cute. Her breasts weren't small either. They could fill his hands easily.

She was tall too. The slightly exposed shoulders showed she was built and therefore strong. But her movements didn't show toughness, instead they were graceful and fluid. Pulled out of his musings Sasuke stared down at her. Her gorgeous irises were fixed on his onyx ones. She bowed her head slightly as a form of greeting.

"Sakura-chan this is Sasuke Uchiha he will be replacing Gaara."

"Where did Gaara go?"

"Back home, to claim his throne and then get married." She looked up at Sasuke in shock and then quickly looked away. He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes though. Was she in love with him? He felt a light tug on his chest but it only lasted a second. She smiled at him but Sasuke could see it was a bit tight. And awfully polite. She didn't like him at all.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" her voice was musical.

"It will be my pleasure to serve you. Though its alright to address me by my given name, princess."

"Then I insist you do the same, Sasuke-san." Sasuke swore his pulse sped up when she called him like that.

"Let us go, you must be hungry." They walked on the long hallways stopping every now and then to greet the other servants. What surprised him is that there were no guards anywhere. Finally they stepped in to the dinning room. They sat down on the soft pillows, Naruto on the head, Sasuke and Sakura on the sides. Beside him there was room for at least four others.

Just then four women entered the room in a colorful arrangement. Two blonds and a brunette bowed while a girl with dark hair stood to the side. It was the girl from earlier. The one who was in love with the dobe. Hinata, he recalled. They exchanged a nod and then all four of them sat down beside the princess.

"Let me introduce you. Sasuke-san these are my helpers. First is Ino Yamanka, she takes care of my appearance and etiquette."

"Hey there." He nodded to her and though her words were friendly her gaze was not. It was seductive and inviting. She was pretty alright but instead of lust Sasuke felt nothing but indifference towards her look.

"Next is Tenten, she helps me with my training." The brunette was pretty too.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Then its Temari-san. She is responsible for my health and education."

"Hey." She was unique. Definitely would be Itachi's type.

"Hi."

"I see you have met Hinata."

"Yes."

"Girls this is Sasuke Uchiha he will be replacing Gaara-san."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Temari-san isn't it about time you go to Suna too?"

"No. I made it clear to my otou-sama that I will not take my position as the princess. Beside, me? A princess? Id rather make Kankuro do it." The girls giggled heartily and Naruto was guffawing on the floor. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards. Sakura had a melodic, pure laugh. Her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled with inner mirth. She truly was beautiful.

When the laughter died down the girls made small talk while the dobe just closed his eyes, like he was frustrated. Just when he opened his eyes the door slid open to reveal a servant kneeling and then moving aside. The men he saw yesterday night were currently sitting themselves right beside him. The girls had stopped talking and there was a pregnant silence for a while. Sasuke could feel their eyes on him. He turned his own to Naruto.

"So guys I hope you remember the teme." They all just nodded. "Teme I don't think you remember them. First is Neji, Hinata's cousin, Shikamaru and Kiba. We used to play a lot together when we were children. Speaking of childhood, teme why did you leave?"

"That night Sakura-sama's otou-sama asked me to come to his office along with my parents and Itachi. Back then I didn't know why we left for sound but later my aniki caved in and told me. We were hiding for our clans sake. Since my dad wasn't of mixed blood, he was a direct heir and that put us in immediate danger. So we decided to leave for a few years until things died down.

My uncle inherited the leadership and we were safe to come back. My oka-san pressured us to stay a little while longer and thank kami-sama we heard her womanly instincts. A few weeks later an urgent letter came from Kizashi-sama asking us to leave for sand as quickly as possible. In a couple of days we were on the road and on our way to Suna. When we reached our destination I was informed that I was ordered to go back to Konoha alone while my family stayed there. I think you have something to say Naruto." and all gazes locked on the blond.

"I'll tell you when I have all the answers. In the meantime why don't we eat?" They chugged down the delicious food. Sasuke hadn't realized he was so hungry until he ate the first bite.

"Kochisousama." That was Sakura's voice. 'Already?'

"Sakura-sama you always overdo it with your food. That was two persons sharing. You'll put on weight." The golden blond whined.

"I'll leave myself to you, Temari-san. Well then if you excuse me ill take my leave."

"Then I shall take my leave as well." Sasuke followed her down the wide hallways as she introduced him to more servants. Her soft hair flew lightly as she walked and her slightly swaying hips had him staring. Her small ass was wrapped nicely by the kimono. Her backside was like heaven.

"We have reached the library. Shiho is the librarian. But now that we are expanding this part of the palace I'm thinking that she will need an assistant. I'll ask Temari for it. She's the one with the most knowledge about books. Besides Shiho, that is." Passing by the many doors and turns Sakura continued. "The palace only has the main house, a restaurant, a library and the training grounds."

"When are we going there?"

"We are heading there right now." They entered a lush, green area with wooden posts and an outdoor dojo. "These are the training grounds. My guards, my retainers and myself train here frequently. In charge here is Lee. Lee, are you in?" A man with a green kimono came running towards them.

Not deeming the situation a threat Sasuke stood to the side. The 'thing in green' was very close to Sakura and he could feel the tug at his chest again. Only this time it was more powerful. His eye twitched and his hands balled into fists as he saw the guy touching her.

"Your boyfriend?" He practically hissed in anger. Her face flushed lightly and she opened her mouth to retort.

"Please add 'soon to be'". As soon as the words left Lee's mouth Sasuke relaxed. The wave of relief that hit him was intense. He hadn't know this woman for more than a couple of hours and he was already at her feet. God he was worse than a hormonal teenager.

"Sakura-san please go out with me."

"Lee how many times have I told you no?"

"One hundred seventy-five plus one."

"And as long as you keep asking me ill keep saying no. Sasuke-san don't mind him. It's always like this." The man stared and then gave Sasuke the best death glare he could master. Sasuke thought he was glared at by a fly. Yeah that would've been scarier.

"Who is this man Sakura-san? Is he your husband? Are you cheating on me?!" The couples ears turned red.

"No Lee. He isn't my husband and I'm not cheating on you. We're not even in a relationship. Anyway Sasuke-san is my new guard. Hell be replacing Gaara. Now we have other places to attend to." They left, heading straight to the kitchen. The head cook, a short busty lady, showed him around.

"Feel free to eat anything, anytime. Just let me know." She'd told him.

"Sasuke-san, we are going to the market to buy todays supplies."

"Is the market into the town?"

"Hai." He'd have to stick close to her. Exiting the gate they descended the steps.

At nine in the morning the city was buzzing with life. While buying the necessities the princess was crowded by many people. He stayed a foot behind her, her light aroma was teasing him for a while now. But he knew he couldn't act on his feelings. She was a princess. He was just a samurai. It pained him to know that she'd never be his.

They were nearly done with their shopping when a female shout pierced their ears. A woman with wild red hair was restrained by a guard gripping her hair viciously. She spat at him and her slapped her. Sakura's brow twitched and she gave another guard a silent message to take him away.

"Let her go." Sakura spoke calmly. The guard reluctantly did what he was told and was immediately dragged away. The woman bowed.

"Sakura-sama, my name is Karin"

* * *

She sat up abruptly when she heard a scream tear through the hallways. Her uneven hair framed her face wildly as she tried to catch her breath. Another nightmare had made itself know as she went to sleep last night. Her master's lair was always bloody. She was used to the killings, the tortures and the rapes.

But lately her master had become more obsessed with his hobbies. He collected newborn babies and young children. He fed them, let them grow for a few months and then he would experiment on them.

Like some sick bastard. She didn't like it at all.

Putting her glasses on her nose she decided it was time to rise. The small window her equally small room offered showed that the sun hadn't come up yet. It was early even for her.

Suddenly hungry she dressed, put on her sandals and headed straight to the kitchen. Fixing herself a sandwich, since the cook was still asleep, she took a stroll down to her masters chambers to ask for a chore or something to do.

Finally reaching his study she ate her sandwich before taking a step forward. Just as she was about to knock a faint conversation coming from inside the room caught her attention.

Eavesdropping is wrong, she knew. But then a word stopped her from moving. King. King who? She leaned closer to the door.

"I told you, Kabuto, since Kizashi died I am going to take Mebuki all for myself. We will attack Konoha in three moon phases. Then she will carry my offsprings and when she can't do it anymore she will be my sex slave for as long as I want."

"What if someone interferes Orochimaru-sama?"

"I will take prisoners of course but I will destroy Konoha and its protectors as planed. If you want to I can give you Mebuki's daughter so you can play too."

"Why I'd be delighted master." A sickening laugh was heard and she decided she heard enough. She hastily made her way to her room and contemplated on her options. She never really liked Kabuto though there was a time she had a crush on him but now he could die for all she cared.

She always loved her master and was loyal to him but she was always second. 'You are my princess', he had told her. She didn't feel like one at all. She felt nothing but anger and sometimes pain when he hit her.

Until last week things were normal, as normal as they could be, but things changed when he brought in the children. From that moment on she decided she would leave on the first chance given.

Which happened to be now.

Konoha's princess came to her mind. She had always liked the princess. She was pretty, smart and strong. It had been one of her dreams to become like her.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and a soft 'come in' left her lips. Her guard, Juugo, walked in and bowed.

"Karin-san, the master is expecting you." She felt herself nod. The guard turned around but stopped on the door. "Are you alright Karin-san? You look very pale." The man said a look of concern etched on his features.

"Juugo, can I ask you a question?" She looked at the older man. "Whats the number of Konoha's population?"

"It populates around four times of the Sound inhabitants. Why do you ask?" At the sound of the number Karin's skin went deathly pale and she felt as if she was about to vomit. A hand instinctively went to her mouth. So many people dead and all of this for a sick snake. Worried, Juugo approached her and knelt at the edge of the bed to be at eye level with her.

Drawing a shaky breath in she looked directly into the man's orange eyes praying he wouldn't notice the tears that were slowly forming. "Juugo, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I want you to meet up with me here, in my room, once I'm done with my orders for the day. Can you do this for me?" Juugo didn't usually do favors but a mist in her red eyes and her pale face changed his mind quickly. He had never seen Karin so full of emotion. Something was wrong. He muttered an okay and exited her room.

Some hours later Karin was pacing nervously in her room waiting for Juugo. He entered and took a seat on her desk.

"I have decided to go to konoha." Shocked Juugo looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I need you to protect me. I can't explain my reasons yet but trust me they are fairly grave. I will begin my journey tonight, when everyone is asleep. If you can't, I will go alone. It is up to you to decide.

If you'd like to join me you know where to find me. If not just don't rat me out to the snake." The last word came out with so much malice it scared him a little. "I will leave you to decide, you are dismissed." Albeit confused he followed her orders.

Sitting on his own cell bed he though about what she told him. He had never seen the woman cry of sorrow. He'd never seen her cry period. Heck the only emotion she showed was anger and sometimes not even that. Her reason had better be the best. And then he remember how she had called their master. A snake. She had called him a snake with such disgust lacing her voice.

He was sure the woman loathed her master. He was loyal to Orochimaru but damn it he couldn't leave Karin alone. She is so small and she can't defend herself very well. What was that about Konoha anyway? Kami-sama help him he was going with her.

* * *

Karin wasted no time to pack her belongings when Juugo left. When finished she drew a long relaxing bath knowing that once she started her journey it would be a while since she had another. She raided the kitchen when the cook went into town to buy supplies and stuffed the food into her bag. Her bag was nothing but a traveling backpack but it held. Her things weren't much.

Before she knew it, it was two in the afternoon. Eating time. Coming back with her stomach full she decided on a couple of hours of training and the rest she would sleep until the time came. At ten in the evening the lair was quiet. A soft, barely hearable, knock was on her door. She opened the door only to see Juugo standing there.

"I will come with you." Karin let out a sigh of relief and a small smile made its way to her lips.

"Thank you Juugo. We are leaving at midnight. Be at the west gate." And then, quietly she locked her door and prayed for those two hours to pass quickly.

Standing on the west gate, a black cloak around her small form, she watched as the big man made his way to her. "Lets go."

"Go where?" Instantly alert Juugo shielded her from the man in front of them. He was leaning, quite casually, on the big gate. His milky hair barely touched his shoulders and his violet eyes looked at them with amusement. Juugo noticed the big sword on his back. It took enormous physical strength just to lift it.

"Suigetsu" the hiss that left her lips was threatening.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. It's the princess and her bodyguard." He said mockingly.

"I don't have time for your shit , fish-face. Get out of our way." A white eyebrow stood in defiance.

"Or else?"

"I am your superior. Don't make me use my influence on you."

"Alright, alright don't get so pissy." She passed him and out of the gate to the vast expanses of dead land. She gasped. The last time she was out here there was a lush forest. Now even the roots were burned. Noticing that her face paled again from the sight Juugo reached out to catch her when she fainted. Only he was beaten by Suigetsu.

She had fainted. Karin, one of the most emotionally controlled women he had ever seen, had fainted. He frowned as he held her in his arms. Regaining her senses she realized someone was holding her.

Hastily she sat up only to bump into said someones head. Cursing she rubbed her forehead and looked at the person she had bumped at. Her own red irises focused on violet and her face flamed up to the roots of her hair. Luckily it was dark so she sat up, gave a light tug at Juugo's sleeve as a sign to leave and exited the palace for the first time in twelve years.

They had been walking for a while now, she knew. She also knew that Suigetsu was following them, not far behind. Arriving at a small clearing she nodded to Juugo. While waiting she made a small fire. She tossed some wood on it and took an apple.

"Found him." Turning she glared at the shorter man, her arms crossed below her chest.

"Well?" Irritation flowed freely from her words.

"Well what?" Oh, he was enjoying this. It had been a while since he had been in a fight with her.

"You have been following us. why?" Juugo questioned.

"I am curious as to where you are going." Karin sighed in frustration.

"Go back. Give me my sleeping bag, Juugo." Suigetsu just stared at her, dumbfounded. She had never spoken to him with such indifference. What was wrong with the woman? He quickly grabbed her arm and told the big man he wanted to talk to her. Sensing his need she reassured the other man.

"We won't be long, just go to sleep." Taking her away from the clearing he backed her into a tree and slammed his hands beside her head.

"Where are you going?" His voice held anger but his eyes had a flicker of concern in their depths. Since did he care about her?

"If i tell you, you will have to promise me that you will come with us. Or else i can't tell you a thing." He could see the determination in her eyes. She was willing to tell him. She trusted him. At the realization his ears warmed and reddened. Thankfully they were hidden by his hair. He didn't care that he had to leave the snakes lair. He never liked the bastard anyway.

"I will go with you." Her pretty, red eyes softened and her heart warmed. Did she really feel happy that Suigetsu was coming with them? She looked up at his handsome face. She did! My god, she was happy he would be beside her in this difficult journey. Suddenly she felt something wet on her cheek and she vaguely realized that she was crying.

For a split second he did nothing but stare but then he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back while she cried. Fisting her hands on his shirt she broke down and poured out what had happened.

When she finished her tears were still running but his embrace and the hands on her back were very warm. Craning up her neck to see his reaction, a hand made contact with her cheek. It reddened in response and her eyes were still moistened. Parting her lips, he was painfully aware that they were soft and inviting.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-" He silenced her with his lips. Recovering quickly she pressed back and closed her eyes. Her hands, once fisting his shirt, were now gripping his hair. It was soft, warm and everything she would've thought as heaven. One of his hands made its way to the small of her back and the other joined it not long after.

His kisses turned hungry, demanding. She felt something wet slide on her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth. 'His tongue!' A small sound escaped from her throat and he broke off. His forehead rested on hers and their gazes locked.

"Are we going to.. y-you know?" Her face and neck burned and she was stuttering. Since when did she turn into such a sap?

"Not if you don't want to." 'But i do want to.' She didn't say it. They had plenty of time after she completed her own special mission.

He saw her barely suppress a yawn. Smirking he kissed her nose.

"Lets go back. We need sleep."

"Okay." Arriving at the small clearing he adjusted the sleeping bag so that it fit both of them. Flopping down on it he opened his arms, inviting her to his embrace. Hesitantly she joined him, and snuggled closer to him. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest informed him that she had fallen asleep. Laying a kiss on top of her head, he too drifted to sleep, images of red hair and eyes flooding his dreams.

When morning came they hastily tidied up. From then on they took just enough breaks to recharge themselves and sometimes take baths. Finally they reached the huge gates of Konoha.

"Halt. State your business." Karin stepped forward.

"I have an emergency message for the princess."

"You'll be escorted by samurai. One wrong move and you'll die."

"Just take me to her." She knew Juugo and Suigetsu had hidden themselves some meters away. Two beefy guys grabbed her arms and led her inside the town. Halfway through one of them decided to grope her breast.

"Hey, cut that off." Thankfully the other listened to him. She saw the princess's pink hair and her heart twitched with hope. Just then the guy who harassed her grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back. The other released her and she fought like a wildcat. She felt herself spitting at him. He slapped her cheek and she let out a cry of pain.

"Let her go." The voice was calm but held authority. She turned her head and saw the princess. The man let go and was quickly taken away. Remembering her mission she bowed her head at the princess.

"Sakura-sama, my name is Karin. I have come to deliver a message. Can I speak to you or the king privately?" She saw the tall man beside her. He looked threatening.

"Sasuke-kun you're scaring her." The man just grunted.

"What is this message about Karin?"

"It's about sound." The man's head whipped around and the princess's eyes widened. Nodding to him Sakura turned to her.

"Follow me, Karin." The princess led her through a series of hallways and she could still feel the man following them. They entered in what seemed to be a small living room. A man with silver hair came in. "Kakashi-san, great timing. Could you fetch Naruto for me?"

"Hai." Seconds later a tall blond slid close the door and sat on the tatami.

"Speak." He was quite intimidating and the fact that the dark-haired man was also staring at her didn't help.

"Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha in three months. He is building an army. His army doesn't consist of men. His army is full of monsters. Mutated and tortured, enraged and ready to strike without remorse." Her voice wavered at the next sentence.

"He brings in babies and little children and he, he experiments on them. He is planning to do this to Konoha too. He said he will take Mebuki-sama and Sakura-sama as his sex slaves i-i couldn't bear to hear more." When she broke down someone was hugging her. She buried her face in the crook of their neck and cried.

"It's alright. Nobody is going to get hurt." Shocked at the voice she looked up and stared directly into her lovers eyes. She flung herself at him and hugged him fiercely. Returning the hug, he chuckled at her antics. "Miss me?" He breathed at her neck, nuzzling it softly. She playfully hit his arm.

"Where's Juugo?"

"We were given an apartment to stay. Come on. I'll take you there." After saying their goodbyes, all the while bowing and thanking them, they left. Taking her hand, he led her through the bustling streets. In a bold move, she laced her hand with his.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as the couple made its exit after bidding them goodbye. A sudden fleeting image of her and Sasuke holding hands popped into her mind. She blushed. Ever since this morning he had been manipulating her thoughts without knowing it.

_She had awoken with a memory of a dream about the man she liked. His wavy red hair were down on his shoulders and his sea-foam green eyes were looking at her with warmth. Of course the real Gaara never let any emotion seen because he didn't __**have**__ any emotions until he came in Konoha and became Naruto's right hand man._

_Her door opened and Naruto's babbling flowed into her room and into her ears. 'Does he always have to be so loud?' She sat up and tried to fix her appearance. Then she realized someone else was in her room. She glanced over Naruto's head and saw a tall man standing on her door. She mouthed to Naruto to introduce him._

_She stood up and looked at him. 'Oh My God.' Was the only thought in her head._

Walking back to her room she was calm, despite her inner turmoil. He was, as always, following her not far behind. She slid-opened her door and was about to step in when his deep, baritone voice cut in.

"Sakura-sama, in case you need anything my room has been transferred across yours." She nodded, absent-mindedly biting her plump lower lip.

"Arigato, Sasuke-san. Will you go for lunch later?"

"Hai."

"Can you do me a favor and tell Mrs Mitsuro that I'll take my lunch in my room?"

"I will. Forgive me for asking but are you alright?"

"Hai. I'm just feeling a little under the weather today. Its nothing serious."

He nodded and turned towards the opposite side of the hall. Staring at his retrieving form she marveled on his height and built. He was a fine specimen of a man but she was still in love with Gaara. Even though she knew she didn't have a chance topped with the fact that he was getting married, she should let go.

But she couldn't. Not yet. She knew that once she let go of Gaara she would immediately fall for the Uchiha.

_He was taller than most men she had seen. His bottomless onyx eyes, straight nose and kissable lips were hard to miss._

'And apparently hard to forget.' She thought.

'**Why are we thinking so strongly about this man? Yes he is much too handsome and so ****_male_**** but... We just met him this morning.'**

'Haven't heard of you in a while.'

**'Yeah, well I was busy mourning over Gaara-kun's leave. But I guess it won't change anything. Now this man is in our way and I think we should get to know him better. Besides we thought about this two seconds ago. We gotta let go, move on.'**

'You do that ill just wait a little more.'

**'Your loss.'**

Irritated with her inner she angrily headed to the dojo to let out her frustrations. As she was hitting a dummy with her bare hands she heard a loud thwack. Stealthily, she moved behind another dummy and chanced a glance above it.

There stood Sasuke, his back facing her. She watched as his muscles ripped when he bent down to help up Naruto. The blond left but Sasuke stayed behind claiming he would train alone. And when she thought that this was her chance to sneak out, he turned.

He really was male perfection. His chiseled abs, narrow waist and broad shoulders strangely suited his aristocratic face. His alabaster skin was glistening with sweat and she felt a strange heat between her legs. She watched in fascination as a lucky droplet made its way painfully slow in his hakama pants.

He was turning his head when she noticed his hairstyle. It resembled a bird's back or some sort. She was sure that any other man would've grown it out or crawl in a temple, begging kami-sama to change it.

But it looked ridiculously perfect on him. Just like the rest of his anatomy.

**'Uh-oh.'** He was looking around and any minute she would be seen. She ducked her head more and prayed he wouldn't notice her exotic hair color.

Thankfully she heard his footsteps fade away until she made sure he had left. Then she bolted up and ran to her room. After such fright her legs gave in and she slid against the paper door.

Trying not to think about this god-like man, she fell asleep, head on her knees.

* * *

It was an hour later when she heard someone knocking at her door. She jumped up and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Sakura-sama." '_Oh god. Its Sasuke._' "We are needed at the sitting room."

Frantically she tidied up her room and her own disheveled appearance. She opened her door and came face to face with his chest. Her inner snickered and brought back the image of his bare chest. She blushed furiously and cursed at her inner in a very un-lady like manner.

He rose a brow, silently questioning her blush, though he found it cute. Blush receding she nodded and quietly led him through the maze of the palace. Once they entered she noticed that everyone was already there. Naruto beckoned them to sit.

"We are going to be attacked by Orochimaru in just a moon phase from now." Murmurs spread like fire among the attendants. He raised a hand to silence them.

"A very reliable source has told me that his men aren't ordinary. They're not like us. They are pure anger so talking won't work. However keeping calm will. We will prepare to fight. Nara Shikamaru is in charge of this. Any questions will be directed to him.

Use this available time wisely. I advice all of you to train. When the snake strikes the frog will strike back" Smirks and excitement for a good fight were evident on those present.

"However" Naruto drew their attention once more. "There has been an implication that Sakura-sama and Mebuki-sama will either be harmed or kidnapped. I want extra protection not only to them but also to Sakura-sama's retainers. Understood?"

A chorus of 'hai' was heard before Naruto dismissed them. "Sikamaru, Temari stay." Temari sat back down but Shikamaru remained standing.

"Shikamaru, I appointed you as leader. There are no specific details for this, you'll just do what you know best. Dismissed." The man quickly left the room, his mind already reeling with plans. Naruto smirked as he caught Temari glancing longingly at the other man's back.

"Temari-san, you are here because someone needs your help. We will be expanding the library and Sakura-chan recommended you to help Shiho since you have a lot of knowledge in this field.

I would've asked Shikamaru but he is going to be extremely busy. You shall start today. You can go now."

She bowed once and stewed over the fact that Naruto-sama had given her such an odd task. Sure it was logical but they would be at war soon and they wanted to expand? It just didn't add up. '_I'm just following orders._'

Her hand touched the paper door but she drew it back once she felt it slide open. Next thing she knew she was looking directly at the palace mouse herself. Shiho, stood before her, blond hair askew and black rimmed glasses covering half of her face. Nobody knew how she looked like.

"Can I help you, Temari-san?" She squeaked. Shiho was shocked when she saw the sempai she dearly admired standing so close.

"Hai. Naruto-sama said you would need help with the library since we are expanding."

"O-oh no, there is no need to-" Temari's forest green eyes narrowed as she scowled lightly.

"I'm just following direct orders from our king. Besides Naruto-sama wouldn't have asked me to do this if you didn't need any help." Shiho looked down shyly.

"Then I will gladly accept your help." The slightly taller blond cracked a small grin.

"Hope we get along." They did. Although their personalities clashed, Shiho being very shy and Temari being confident, they bonded well together. Over the next days Temari was there to help Shiho.

So when the fourth day, someone knocked on her door, she expected to she Shiho there but instead she was me with a broad chest. Looking up her eyes locked with black ones that she knew they belonged to Shikamaru Nara. '_Good God, he's a sight to behold._'

"Can I help you Nara-san?" She inquired.

"Where's Shiho?" Blunt as always he didn't even answer her question. He was so infuriating but instead of wanting to punch him she wanted to kiss him. Badly.

"Apparently she's not here. Can I help you?" He looked at her, stared a little and then passed by her like she wasn't even there.

'Asshole!' She nearly shouted at him but she kept her cool, although barely. '_Whatever._' She was going to do her job and ignore him.

As the minutes passed, however, she found it impossible not to even glance at him. At least she didn't drool. Though she was very close to it. '_My god_' What was she an obsessed fangirl? Plus he was younger than her for two years.

Stealing another glance at him she noticed age hardly accounted for as he looked too much of man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and long limbs. He had the kind of skin tan that accented his dark eyes and hair.

Distracted by her momentary assessment of him she didn't notice his gaze traveling over her own body. Shikamaru would be a fool not to notice Temari. Not only because she has the curves and the face to make any man ogle her, even for a little, but because she was also very smart, had a fine sense of humor and didn't hide behind lies.

So when their eyes met both felt a jolt of pleasure down on their cores. Temari quickly looked away and put a scroll back in place. She tried to hide her blushing ears and cheeks. Realizing he liked her more now than ever before he decided to tell her. Temari was logical, she would understand.

He opened his mouth but then the door abruptly opened effectively cutting him off. Shiho stood in the doorway and greeted them both. She felt something weird when she came in but she was far too innocent to understand that it was mutual lust. The couple ignored their passions and concentrated on Shiho.

* * *

A couple of days later Sakura was still feeling faint. At least that was what she was telling herself and the people around her. But there was one person that didn't believe her besides herself. Hinata.

The heiress of the tea country, confused by her friends actions went to confront her. She passed by several servants and offered them greetings. She knocked on Sakura's door and was quickly ushered in by a frustrated pinkette.

"Hinata-chan I don't know what to do. He's been in my mind, in my life and now he's in my dreams." Hinata smiled softly and took a seat beside her friend.

"What do you see in those dreams?" Sakura hung her head.

"It's not like I see something. But I do hear voices." Hinata's head cocked to one side in question. "They tell me to let go, basically. Then is see images of me, Sasuke and Gaara but their all blurry."

"I think you should just follow your dreams."

"Ever the dreamer, eh Hina?" She shook her head and stood to escort her friend to the exit.

"Just think about it alright?"

"Yeah, I will."

**'You better. Hinata-chan is right and you know it. And I hate to say it but i told you so. Besides we have a chance with him.'** '_How so?_' Her inner grinned broadly and then cackled wildly. **'Sit back cuz I've got a plan.'** As she listened to her inner she smiled with enthusiasm and her bright emerald orbs shone with hope.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura stared as the man turned his head away from the raven haired beauty. She noticed that they had been spending a lot of time together. Maybe she could push them a little.. Then they would confess to each other, get married and maybe she would have a niece or a nephew.

"Hey, Naruto, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure Sakura-chan."

"What will happen to Sound when we kill Orochimaru? Who will take over?"

"Now that you've mentioned it I haven't thought about this at all." Sakura bit her lip. It was time.

"How about I recommend someone?"

He had been walking back to his room after training when an annoying shrill of a voice pierced his ear drum.

"Sasuke-kun!" Not turning, he didn't even slow his pace, knowing she would catch up. He grimaced inwardly. He didn't have time for annoying fangirls. He had to be on guard if anyone, especially Sakura, wanted his assistance.

"What?" He bit out irritably. She latched on his arm and looked at him, batting her eyelashes innocently. (Or that's what she thought.) '_Bitch._' (Is what Sasuke thought.)

"Ne, Sasuke-kun let's go on a walk together." Nobody called him like that except Sakura. He had to see her. He yanked his arm out of her death grip, hissed a 'no' and disappeared. Reappearing, he checked making sure no one saw him.

"Ah, Teme." '_Great. From one idiot to another._' "Ive been searching for you. Theres something id like to ask of you." Sasuke rose a brow, questioning the blond. It was strange of Naruto to ask favors. "When we take over Otto i want you to rule there. Of course the land will be under Konoha's jurisdiction but technically you'll be the king there." Surprised that the man had appointed him to such an important position he voiced his concern.

"Why me?" Naruto just smiled.

"Someone highly important recommended you. I thought it over and decided it was the best choice. Do you agree to this?" Sasuke nodded. "Alright! Come on i'll tell you how to be king." '_As if i'll listen to you._' Despite being such a knucklehead Naruto was one of the best rulers that ever passed Konoha. Sasuke listened very carefully as the other man went on and on.

"But there are many benefits too. One of them is that you can marry a woman of any royalty." Pink hair, bright green eyes and a dazzling smile flashed into his mind before he smirked.

She was **going** to be his.

He quickly brushed off Naruto with a lame excuse and sprinted to where he knew Sakura would be. The gardens. He saw her walking down towards a fountain and he mentally braced himself.

"Sakura-sama." Her head snapped up to meet his. He caught a sad look in her emerald pools before they shone with their usual warmth.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Her head tilted to the side in jester and her lips pouted lightly.

'_Shit._' He just wanted to pull her close and kiss her senseless. On instinct, he reached out for her, his hand pushing her against his chest. Her small hands latched on to his kimono shirt as she stared up at him wide-eyed. His onyx eyes dark, his jaw set he looked dangerous and determined.

And then his head lowered. His lips crashed on hers but she didn't mind; she kissed him back with equal force. He ended the kiss just as suddenly and hugged her closer to him. Confused but careful not to do anything stupid she slowly let her hands rest on shoulders and her head on the crook of his neck.

Summoning the courage he asked the question that he had decided on the spot. "Sakura." Her head snapped up. Not of the lack of honorific on her name but because he had said her name. Not that he didn't say it before but... This was different; the sound of her name on his lips, the fact that they had just kissed and now they were huggi-

"Marry me." His eyes were absolutely serious and so was his tone of voice. Her widened eyes and lax jaw betrayed her shock.

"Um.. I'm sorry, what?" A bit uneasy now Sasuke glanced up to the sky and then brought his hand to her cheek.

"Sakura, I want us to marry." He watched as realization set in on her beautiful face. Her hand fisted the soft locks on the back of his neck as she brought him down to her level. She stared at him, emerald orbs practically shinning, and then she pecked his lips.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Immediately his eyes softened and took a lighter shade as he kissed her more passionately.

They just stood there in each other's arms, occasionally kissing, savoring the feeling of their deep connection. He kissed her one last time and then slowly led her back inside, his hand on the small of her back lovingly.

* * *

Golden eyes glared furiously at the person before them. He had just woken up when one of his servants informed him that Karin, along with her bodyguard Juugo and Hozuki Suigetsu were nowhere to be found.

'That little wench.' She had taken two of his best experiments. He should have trusted his logical side when it told him not to take her in.

"Nothing will change. We will continue as planned. However, any Konoha resident that comes close to our territory will be seized and brought to me."

* * *

She had been dining with the girls (including Shiho) when the door opened and the last person she wanted to see after last day's encounter came to view. Shikamaru walked in calmly, bowed and pinned her with a stare.

"Sakura-sama, if you excuse me I need to take Temari-san with me. Naruto-sama's orders." He spoke to Sakura in a monotone voice while still looking at her.

A bit curious and confused Sakura nodded. She would find out later anyways.

Once they exited the room he grasped her arm and briskly walked to the king's quarters, dragging her with him.

"Let go." She spoke calmly but he could hear the anger in her tone. The force on her arm lessened but his grip was still tight. She glared at his -_ muscled, toned and broad - _back and then blinked as she realized that they had reached their destination.

"Enter." Naruto's voice floated through the air. "Temari-san, a letter has been sent to me by Gaara asking of you to head for Suna as soon as you can. I have assigned a team to take you there. This is a time of war and I want everyone safe. If you tell me when you wish to leave I will inform the others."

Temari contemplated her options for a moment. "Tell them to be at the east gate by sunrise. Sire." She walked back to her room, looking forward to the days she would spend with her brothers. Her usually hard features softened as she inwardly hummed a makeshift tune.

So when a hand reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a dark room, she tried to scream. Acting fast the person clamped his hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Temari, its me." Just then she recognised the hands, body and voice of her captor. Her small hand came up and yanked his roughly off of her. She spun around and glared at him, her eyes shone with annoyance.

"You scared me. Is it what you want so important it couldn't have waited?" Her dark blond brows furrowed together. He shook his head.

"You're leaving tomorrow." A sleek brow rose in question.

"So?" Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Their eyes locked, his a dark almost black brown and hers a sharp forest green.

The sweet sound of her soft breathing hypnotized him as he lent down. Subconsciously she glanced at his lips and then back at his eyes. They were so dark they caused a heat to spread through her tummy.

Her mouth was suddenly dry and she nervously wetted her upper lip. Before their lips could touch, however, Temari pulled away harshly and practically ran to her room, leaving a frustrated Shikamaru behind.

She flopped onto her futon still breathing heavily from the strenuous exercise and an almost-kiss with the man she loved. Her eyes shot open -_ Kami-sama! _- as her own thoughts finally sunk in.

* * *

They had been travelling for three days now, stopping occasionally. She didn't know anyone from the team that was escorting her. They were all men so she tried her best to act as she was supposed to. Being Suna's king's sister was a highly important position. And she took great pride in her ability to act as royalty.

But at night, when everyone was asleep, she left herself to feel free of any facades. Her thoughts would wonder on a certain male that made her heart beat faster but she didn't get angry anymore. In fact she had accepted her love for him and was determined to do something once she came back. But until then she vowed to herself that she would enjoy the precious time with her brothers fully.

* * *

The two wonderful weeks she spent with her brothers weren't enough. So she sent a message to Naruto informing him that she would stay for another week. On the day she was to leave guilt filled her. She had an amazing experience and she wished she could stay more but she couldn't. Not until Gaara became king.

She could run into _him_. A light shiver ran through her. The man that she thought she loved and might actually had for a while. The same sick bastard that tried to rape her when she was thirteen and if her father hadn't come in at the time he would have. Her father had then proceeded to banish him.

But he claimed that she had seduced him, which was entirely false. But her father had believed him and she had been granted eight whip lashes. She was at home arrest for the next five months and had spent the new year alone, trying to escape the still horrifying thoughts of rape and leather meeting skin.

She had changed entirely after that. She wasn't cold but she was distant towards any male contact besides her brothers. She had many suitors but she avoided them like plague. Forcing the terrifying memories out of her head she focused on her journey.

The third night, while she lay on a futon a small inn they had found, she heard a mild noise outside. Curiosity peaked she sneaked out the window and carefully looked around. Everything was still. Too still to be normal. A twig snapped and she whipped hear head to its direction. She was met with familiar black eyes and silver hair.

"You!" She spat at him. He grinned, his disgusting stare stripping her.

"Why yes, me. I have come to take you with me. We haven't finished what we started ten years ago. You have ripened beautifully." Her eyes widened, the memories she had locked flooding back inside her head filling her with dread. She took a step back and screamed when she saw him disappear.

The men came out but he had already faded into the black of the forest. Someone touched her arm.

"Temari-sama, are you alright?" The captain asked.

"Yes. Let us pack and leave immediately." She said and was on the way back when someone protested.

"You want him to sent reinforcements?" No one answered. The captain started barking out orders.

She had never travelled to Konoha at night so she was more alert of her surroundings. But nothing could've prepared her for what came next. A whole bunch of men dressed in all black descended from the trees. In a blink they attacked and killed without remorse.

She along with the captain had been escorted back to their lairs. She was beaten, a few cuts here and there but the captain was much worse. He had two severed ribs and one of the men had almost cut clean into his right arm.

Halfway through they separated them and she vowed that she would send troops to help him if she came back alive. They took her to a room with a futon and lots of pillows. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out what she was here for. The _res_.

One of them yanked her arm and shoved her onto the futon.

"I'd love to taste some of that fruit but you're reserved. Be a good whore and wait for your master."

**'Like hell I will!'** A wealthy dose of courage slipped into her as she thought that her virginity would be tarnished by some pig. She was saving it for one man only. If he didn't want it she would die a virgin.

She waited until they turned their ugly backs on her and stabbed one through the heart. Feeling sadistic she turned it and slashed horizontally, cutting clean through his organs. The other was fast as he turned around and swung his heavy sword at her. But she was faster. In the next second his head was rolling on the hard ground.

Realizing what she had done disgust ran on her veins as she bolted out of the room and ran as if the devil himself was after her. For perhaps the first time in her life she thanked god she had long legs that carried her light weight faster to her destination.

Once she made sure she was far enough she hid her tracks as best as she could and found a cave to rest. She curled her legs up, resting her head on her knees. Once she closed her eyes exhaustion took over and she passed out.

* * *

It had been a week since she was supposed to come back. He had waited hoping she would come back, cheeky grin in place, telling him there had been some sort of delay.

They hadn't received and messages that she would stay there longer. So on the sixth day he barreled into Naruto's office and demanded a retrieval mission. He was never a patient man.

"Tell me you have some kind of news." Naruto nodded a grim expression in his usually cheery face.

"Gaara just informed me that they sent us a letter. However we didn't receive it. Temari-san extended her stay for a week. She should have sent messages to both me and Gaara once she reached the borders. But she didn't. I am worried that something has happened."

Shikamaru stared into oblivion his thoughts going a thousand miles per minute until he spoke barely registering the words that had slipped through his lips.

"I'll go after her." Naruto just smiled.

"I know you will. Just pick two others to join you." Did he just agree? Whenever someone would ask for a mission he would dismiss them throwing tantrums like a five-year old. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Hn. Uchiha and Kuroi will be enough." Naruto nodded and waved as if shooing him out. He had gathered his things in a jiff and waited for no more than three minutes for the other two.

Least to say the aforementioned men had been surprised when Shikamaru practically whizzed by shouting a 'mission'. Shikamaru never, _ever_, raised his voice. It was "too troublesome". Sai would question the other samurai thoroughly and put the information in the back-burner.

They had reached the border at top speed only stopping to eat and sleep a few hours. Once there they spotted the only tea shop/inn called 'Sand Leaf' as a symbol of alliance between the two countries.

"You guys book a room, I'll check the perimeter." He took long strides along the road and when he got far enough he made a sharp turn. When in patrol they used the so-called 'whirlpool tactic'. After coming up with nothing he went back to the inn and found Sai waiting for him in the lobby.

"Sauke-san and I booked a room. Thought I would accompany you there." Shikamaru knew when someone was lying at his face. And Sai did just that. He was afraid to stay alone with the big, powerful Uchiha.

Shkamaru fell tiredly onto the futon, not bothering to cover himself with a donna. He watched as the other two men slept like babies. 'If only I could sleep like that.' But he couldn't since he was worried sick about Temari.

After half an hour, deciding he wouldn't sleep, he got up and quietly made his way out from the window. He walked to a random direction, not really caring. The moon shone bright, though not full.

He stared at the stars above, glad to see a few dark clouds pass by. 'Wait. Dark clouds?' Where there were dark clouds there was rain too. A drop landed on his nose and he cursed.

Looking around like a madman he spotted something akin to a cave. Dashing to it he made it in time as the next second it was raining cats and dogs. He watched, slightly mesmerised, then he caught movement on the corner of his eye.

Turning he unsheathed his katana, ready to strike. His sword, however, went down on the hard soil when its owner recognised the person laying down.

"Temari!" She was covered in dirt but he could see the numerous bruises and cuts on her light golden skin. Temari opened an eye groggily when she felt unnaturally warm. She was met with Shikamaru's handsome face and she gasped. She tried to speak but he hushed her, taking her into his arms and cradling her softly.

"When the rain stops we will go back." She only nodded, the action making her dizzy. Then it struck her.

"We have to turn back." He stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Inuzuka-taichou was taken prisoner. He is heavily injured. We have to save him." Her dark eyes were pleading him, one of them slightly slanted downwards due to a hit on her brow.

"First we go back, then we rescue people. You are in no condition to go anywhere." They stood in silence, the pitter-patter of the rain eventually lulling Temari back to sleep. Shikamaru watched her as the rain gradually stopped.

He poked her forehead. She didn't budge. He nudged her truing to wake her. Nothing. After a few failed attempts he gave up and lifted her in his arms. He carried her back to the inn, checking to see if she was alright now and then. Sneaking back into the room he was almost startled when a voice spoke.

"You found her?" Sasuke had awoken when he heard the window slide open. He was always a light sleeper.

"Yeah. She is injured. Kiba was captain and he is still alive in there." Sasuke tried not to frown though his lips tugged downwards.

"Got a plan then?" Shikamaru set Temari onto his futon and grabbed an extra from a shelf.

"Yup. But not now." Sasuke just grunted in confirmation.

Morning came and the men brought breakfast to the room. Temari awoke when male voices drifted towards her. She felt jabs of pain throughout her body and successfully stifled a wince. Her legs hurt like bitches from the effort she had put onto them the day before and her wrists stung from the rope that no longer bounded them together.

She realized she wasn't in that awful room or in the cave. She was laying on a cushion-y futon, a warm donna cocooing her body. Her stomach growled. She opened her eyes to see three pairs of dark eyes watching her. Mortified, she blushed to the roots of her hair and buried her head onto the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" Shikamaru asked. He signaled the other two men and they left the room.

"Where are they going?" She hardly recognized the raspy voice as her own.

"To get Kiba back." He said and shrugged. She shot up, her eyes wide. Wincing at the pain that shot through her she stared as he took out a bento box and kneeled down to her level.

"What about you?" He arched a brow.

"I'm taking you back."

"Won't they need help?" He chuckled.

"No. Anyway, you need medical treatment." She frowned, not seeing anything amusing about the situation. She opened her mouth to speak and Shikamaru quickly shoved a onigiri inside, shutting her up.

She decided, albeit reluctantly, to let it slip. He handed her the bento and packed up while she ate. Shikamaru frowned. He'd have to rent a horse. He couldn't carry her, the bags and at the same time protecting them from any rogues.

"That'll be 200 ryo." The shop owner told him. 'Damn that's expensive.' He loaded a dark brown, mounted Temari on it and then hopped up himself.

"Hold on to me." She did as she was told intertwining her arms around his neck. Her head rested on the crook of his neck and he felt as if his muscular chest was engulfing her smaller upper body.

He glanced down and immediately tore his eyes away. He could just make out the profile of her lips and the soft expanse of her neck. It didn't help that she was practically squashed against him either.

For the first time he noticed how small she was compared to him. He hadn't seen it before since she was too confident and dynamic that he could never picture her as small and defenseless. She definately wasn't _defenseless_. He forced out some dirty thoughts that drifted into his head on that last word.

Temari could smell his scent from where her nose was. It was very masculine, she concluded. Rain, tobacco and musk. It made her feel warm and giddy.

Shikamaru pushed the horse faster trying to forget the powerful attraction for the woman in his arms. It wasn't an easy task. He realized that her breathing had steadied, signaling to him that she was asleep.

He decided, merely on a whim, that he wouldn't stop for a break. Besides it wouldn't be long until they reached Konoha with the speed they were going. And then there was the not so small matter of the fact that he didn't know what he would do if he had some time with her.

Alone.

In a forest where not many people pass by. The unwanted thoughts flooded back in and he imagined himself pinning her to the ground and -_'No!'_- kissing her senseless and then making lo-

A growl escaped his throat. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He was already starving for her touch, her heated responses to his subtle advances. For God's sake; the woman was injured and all he kept thinking about was how to bed her. He concentrated on the road, though it took an iron will.

They were fast approaching the gates and fortunately the guards recognized him from afar and opened the gates for him to pass. Least to say the nurses and doctors were surprised when a tired Shkamaru bursted in and demanded someone to take care of the woman in his arms.

He paced outside of her doctor was in there for a while and _damn_ was she taking her time. He couldn't stop worrying. Why was he so emotional towards this woman? He lusted for her, of that he was sure.

But lust alone didn't make your heart pound in your chest when she smiles at you or make you worried sick about her. At first he convinced himself that he only liked her but now he realised he loved her with every fiber of his being.

"Are you Nara-san?" A voice called. He nodded. The doctor smiled.

"She's awake. Her wounds are superficial so she will heal quickly."

"Arigato." Determination coursed into his body. She was laying on the bed, her golden spikes splayed on the pillow as she smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" She glanced out from the window.

"Much better. I'm worried about Sasuke and Sai. What if they don-" He put a finger on her lips, silencing her. She blushed as his hand stroked her cheek.

"Temari." Her eyes shot up to meet his but she only saw a black blur that was his hair before she felt his lips on her own. He slanted his mouth over hers, getting a better angle and smirked when she responded just as heatedly.

He rested his elbows beside her head and leaned down, covering her body with his. She whimpered from the pain and he cursed. He muttered an apology and laid down beside her. Scooping her into his arms he looked into her eyes, now a softer color, almost a sea-foam green.

"Aishiteru." Her eyes widened a fraction before she smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled angelically at him.

"Atashi mo." He held her closer and kissed her nose.

* * *

Shiho was walking fast towards the hospital room that held her sempai. Moegi had told her she 'saw Shikamaru-san carry Temari-san to the hospital'. She asked a passing nurse where she was.

She was just outside the room when she heard a male voice and stopped dead in her tracks. It was Shikamaru-san. She had always liked him, he was her first crush, but she was too shy to convey her feelings.

"Temari." He called her name. Her heart sank as she realized he never said her name before. A minute passed, she could hear shuffling then a curse and then '_I love you._'

She stifled a gasp. Too shocked she ran not having the strength to hear her answer. She bolted out of the hospital and didn't realise it was raining hard. Running, she went to the only place she wouldn't be seen.

The back of the library. She slumped down, her hair smothered from the rain and she took her glasses off. She cried her eyes out.

Footsteps echoed into the room but she was too drowned in her tears to notice. A hand touched her arm and she looked up, expecting to see the janitor. But she came face to face with Sai Kuroi.

"Why are you crying?" He said, his voice void of any emotion. But his eyes said everything.

"I am mourning for the loss of a love." She told him tearily. More tears slipped down her cheeks. His fingers wiped them away and he hugged her. The action was sudden but she returned it, feeling his warmth surround her. Before she could burst into another fit of sobs he spoke.

"Did they pass away?" She shook her head lightly, her hair dancing following her movements.

"There is nothing to mourn then." She looked at his dark eyes, her own widened at his nonchalant response. He fingered a blond curl and studied her eyes and face. His face lowered onto hers. Their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran to his room as soon as she was certain nobody would see her. They told her he had been severely injured. She wanted to see him, make sure he was going to be alright.

She slid-opened the door and saw him casually flirting with a nurse while laying on a futon. She felt a jab of pain in her heart but it was inevitable. He was never a man to settle down with one woman. Inuzuka Kiba was a notorious player. And she was in love with him for years. She covered it up with fake crushes on other boys and avoiding him when she could. Three months ago he confronted her about it.

_"Hey Ino." He caught her by surprise. She was admiring some lilies when he saw her. He wondered why she rarely talked to him lately. They had been acquaintances since an early age but never became friends._

_"Hi." She didn't want to face him right now. Six weeks ago she had realized she liked him. Almost too much for it to be a mere crush._

_"Why are you avoiding me?" He never did like to beat around the bush. Deciding to be blunt as well she spoke her mind._

_"I don't really like you. As a person." Of course only se knew that she was reffering to his playboy persona. He had been surprised by her answer. What woman didn't like him? Maybe a deranged one. But Ino wasn't deranged. _

_"__It's a crime not to be liked by a woman like you_." Then with an afterthought he added. "_Well, I'll make you change your mind. How about we become friends?_" She didn't know how to reply to that. He had asked something quite difficult seeing as she would have to be around him more and see him flirt with other girls. Nevertheless she nodded.

_"You'll come to like me. Trust me." 'Too late. I don't like you: I love you.' _

Brought back by the annoying giggling of the nurse she cleared her throat, banishing the memory from her head. The nurse's face flamed red and she scrambled out while muttering apologies. He smiled at her and her heart leaped with joy. His smile created those adorable dimples in his cheeks and she resisted the urge to coo at him.

"Ino, how nice of you to visit. Come" He patted the space beside him. " Sit with me." She smiled.

"I was just passing by and thought I'd accompany you. But it seems someone decided to do it before me." He laughed, a deep sound from his chest. And -oh god- the dimples again.

"I can safely say that your company is more pleasant than hers. She practically threw herself at me."

"But you like it anyways." She said and shrugged.

"No. I don't. It's humiliating to think back to what I've been doing all those years. I became a man who slept with any woman. I daresay I'm ashamed. But I'm definitely not sorry." She punched his good arm but he barely blinked. She saw him lower his gaze. Why was he so withdrawn? Where was the wild, spontaneous young man she knew? She touched his hand tenderly.

"Kiba, you can't just blame yourself. You were going through a wild phase. And because you weren't so mature it stayed and became stronger. A man has needs. You're not the only one." She caressed his hand. He stared at her light blue eyes for a moment and then sighed.

"Thank you, Ino. Somehow you always know what to say." She giggled and the sound registered in his mind as something musical instead of annoying like the past women he had. Her hands were softer too, despite her line of work. Then he noticed more things than he actually had since.. since ever. At least in a female.

Her hair wasn't exactly blond, not white either. _Flaxen._ That was her hair color and he knew it was rare, even amongst westerns. Her eyes were light blue but he could see the specks of green in them. He noticed her mannerisms as she talked to him about her work.

How her eyes shone with admiration when speaking of Sakura. Or when she ran a hand through her hair when she referred to the increasing numbers in the morgue. He took it all in. He realised that Ino was a _real_ woman. She was a bloomed flower, nothing like the flozzies he had met. Her lips were a light pink color, full and nicely shaped as they formed a perfect 'o' and he wanted to kiss her.

"Nanda? Gomen, my head feels a little light." He looked at her apologetically his black eyes filled with a foreign emotion that she couldn't place. She waved a hand, dismissing a coming nurse.

"I asked you when you'll be released." He shrugged.

"Tsunade-sama said sometime this week. She'll probably assign a nurse to look after me." He ended with a scowl. He didn't like the fact that one of his ex-girlfriends or a fangirl might be that nurse. A soft knock sounded in the room.

"Yamanaka-san, you are needed in Tsunade-sama's office." She bade him adieu and jogged to her sensei's office. Tsunade was never a patient woman. Except when you brought a bottle of saké. Ino giggled as she thought back to the days when her shishou would drink until she passed out. She still did.

"Enter." Tsunade looked up from the giant piles of books and scrolls. "Ah, Ino. I have an assignment for you. You are going to nurse a patient at his house until he recovers. Dismissed." Ino nodded, bowed and left. Thankfully her shift had run smoothly.

She was a doctor here, in Konoha hospital, having trained under Tsunade. Her mentor was the best in Japan and she just so happened to be from Konoha. Very few people knew she had trained Ino and was now secretly training Sakura.

Sakura was progressing very fast, having mastered the basics in just two days. She was well on her way to become one of the greatest doctors in the world. But Ino stayed at the 'good' level. She didn't mind much.

Besides she was talented. And that wasn't in medicine. It was in design. Ino loved nothing more than to design and make dresses, accessories and shoes. She was also involved in teaching young girls the way of a proper lady.

She had big plans coming along. Once the war is over she would move to Earth and work there in the fashion industry. Earth was well-known for its latest fashion trends and influences from China, England and recently from France, though they were more daring. She had saved up for years. She knew it would be hard but she found many apartments and job offers.

She had visited Earth a couple of times before but it was for short periods of time. Next time she would move there. Sure she would be sad leaving her family and friends behind but she wanted to make a future for herself. And she would.

That night as she slept and dreamt of what it would be like. And a dream of Kiba extending his hand towards her as the sun rose above the golden field of wheats. But she shook her head and turned her back to him.

Just when the sun had barely rose someone knocked on her door. She answered it, wearing her thin night-robe. Genma stood there, senbon between his smirking lips, as he took in the view her exposed body offered.

"Tsunade-sama requested your appearance." She nodded and not being a morning person slammed the door in his face. 'Stupid perverts. Why do they have to be so good-looking?' Having dressed in two more layers she jogged to Tsunade's office.

"Ohayo, shishou."

"Ohayo Ino. About your assignment, I told you will be living with him to make things easier. Your payment will increase, not by much but enough to sustain you. Sakura will take your shifts. You start tomorrow. Patients room is 317."

Shock filled her as she recognized the number and she left the hospital going straight for the emergency room. It wasn't a room, per se, just a four-wall structure. The girls had made it when little, with the aid of their parents, and filled it with cushions and pillows.

Basically when one of them was in a dire need to be alone she would come here. That was exactly what Ino wanted now. She sat on her spot near the only window and grabbed her favorite toy. She had made it herself when she was nine. It was a worn out wolf cub that had a color as white as snow. So she called it 'Yuki'.

"Yuki what am I going to do? Tsunade-sama said I would be Kiba's personal doctor and I'll live in the same house with him. He's going to bring in girls and that'll tear me apart." She paused for a brief moment. "I haven't told you this but I'm in love with him."

Her head snapped up when she heard rustling. She quietly poked her head out and she saw white fur slightly covered with brown smudges.

"Akamaru? Why are you here?" She heard him whine and lay down. She ran her hand through his soft fur and he closed his eyes in contentment. She giggled and he licked her hand.

"Ew Akamaru! How many times have I told you not to do that?" His beady eyes blinked at her apologetically. She couldn't stay mad at him. She found a cloth and wiped her hand.

She continued to pet the dog until it stood and made its way behind her. Realizing what he wanted she lay her head on his back while he rested on his stomach. Not being able to resist she buried her fingers in his thick fur, enjoying the cotton-like texture.

She looked into Akamaru's eyes and realized with a gasp that they were the same color as its master's. A sudden wave of sadness swept her off her feet and she cried with all her might. Akamaru watched her carefully until she fell asleep.

She awoke some time later, her head aching, an impeding migraine was to develop she was sure. Until tomorrow came she would just nurse her head and prepare for the time she'd spend with him.

The moon was out and the hours passed but she barely slept a wink. When the sun rose over the horizon she dragged her tired body out of bed and with a slow pace readied herself. Somehow she knew these weeks would be hell for her.

She opened his door, greeting him, as she helped him out of his room and into the streets, her arm around his narrow waist. They were at his house in less than five minutes. She was surprised to see that it was clean and warm.

She always thought it would smell like dogs and would have dog fur sticking all over the place. It actually smelled very nice, _'Lavender?'_, and it had a very homely feeling like it was your own house.

"My sister is currently out of town so you can use her room and her stuff. There's a good chance my parents will visit sometime." She bit the inside of her cheek. That ment he lived alone. She settled him on his bed. "Her room is just across."

She nodded in gratitude and left the room but not before glancing at him one last time. He looked so helpless in his own room, unmoving. She unpacked her things and made him dinner.

"I made you some soup." He looked up at her, a smile etching on his lips. Though she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. She frowned in worry.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to him and handed him the warm food. He shrugged. She began to leave but he grabbed her wrist. Ino turned to look at him, a question ready at her lips.

His mouth crashed on hers and the words died before they were even formed. Her eyes widened. Kiba pressed harder and she forced herself to pull away, no matter how good it felt.

"Why did you do that?" He ran his fingers on the soft cotton that covered her arm up to her cheek.

"I don't know." She glared at him. He was unintentionally toying with her feelings and now they were a tangled mess. He began to pull her down again but she shook her head in a 'no' gesture. He watched her retreat, her back ram-rod straight.

He wasn't sure if the kiss had affected her but it sure did to him. His lips were burning, he wanted to kiss her again. But he couldn't. Ino trusted him, saw him as a friend. He cared far too much for her well-being to force an intercourse based relationship on her.

He would call Mai tonight. Hopefully with her aid he should be able to forget his powerful lust for Ino. But something deep down told him that it wasn't going to be easy.

Sometime that evening he sent a message to her, pointing out the time he knew Ino would be out. His room was on the far back so she knew to come in from the window. She stood there, brown locks all over framing her face cutely. He gestured for her to sit on his lap.

She readily obeyed and felt his rigid shaft between her thighs instantly. He fucked her but it wasn't even pleasurable. It was just so he could release the feelings Ino gave him. After he was done with her there were no words or affectionate gestures. She just left the way she came, not looking back and he stared at the ceiling, not caring.

A couple of apathetic minutes later he realized he was naked under the doona. Disgust with himself he washed his entire body thoroughly and changed the bedding. He was walking down the hall heading for the meditation room when the door opened and a sweet voice called out to him.

"Tadaima." She smiled at him and his heart started pounding a bit quicker. The corners of his mouth twitched up. Her smile was contagious.

"Okaeri." He leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching with rapt attention as she unloaded the things she bought.

"I bought us some groceries since your pantry was nearly empty. You didn't even have rice." She babbled for some good five minutes never steering her attention from her work. But when she looked at him she instantly noticed the change.

"You changed your clothes?" He glanced down on his outfit.

"Yeah. I wore the other for three days and it stunk bad." Which was a lie because he wore it just yesterday but Ino didn't know that. He wanted to hide the reeking smell of another woman's perfume. He didn't want her to think badly of him, more than she already did. She waved it off with a smile.

"Anyway you should sit down and raise your arm for a bit to get the blood flowing." At first he stared at her confusedly before looking down at his arm and cursed heatedly. He had worked it too much and it was starting to get a purple-ish hue.

A couple of hours later and after a delicious meal he went to sleep while she stayed awake to finish her remaining chores. Ino was a neat woman so cleaning was essential. She washed their clothes, blushing when she held his kimono shirt.

It smelled of him. Grass, leather and sweat. She began to pick up other scents as well. The strong smell of the lemon sanitizer the hospital used was difficult to get rid of. And apparently so was the female perfume. It wasn't hers, she never wore any perfume

'Probably from the nurse.' She continued her work but the thought of him with another woman wouldn't leave her be. 'He is a player, its only natural.' But he had implied that he would stop fooling around. Maybe she had read this the wrong way. She finally stopped thinking about it when her head hit the pillow.

Thankfully she had a goodnight's sleep, her childhood flashing through her dreams. Morning came all too soon and she wished there was more sleep. Knowing she just wasted time she completed her morning ritual.

Opening Hana's closet she was surprised to see she actually had a good taste. Ino's wardrobe consisted of plain and simple kimono and a couple of yukata for formal gatherings.

She didn't have enough money to buy anything nicer. She ate strictly according to a programme Temari suggested so she spend little of her salary on it and she saved up for her trip. But as good as Hana's dresses looked she didn't want to use them. Only if absolutely necessary.

She entered his room, surprised to find him still sleeping. She tenderly ran a hand through his dark, unruly locks. They weren't very soft but she liked it. They fit his rogue-ish style. She lay on her stomach, head in her palms as she studied his face.

Suddenly his left hand grabbed the back of her neck and his lips sealed hers. A gasp escaped her rosy lips and his tongue invaded her warm mouth. Her hands clutched his shoulders but she still didn't, _couldn't_, pull away.

Kiba was sure that he was dreaming. Until he heard a cute sound, akin to a moan, come from her. He kissed her harder and felt her tongue shyly play with his. A wave of lust trickled down his spine and he pinned her underneath him, instinct taking over.

He broke off when his lungs started to burn for oxygen. He stared at her as they both tried to steady their breathing. Her eyes were half-lidded, too shy to look up at him and her lips parted slightly, enticing him.

He was lowering his head, ready to claim her lips again, when he heard her soft voice -"Yamete."- and he was violently brought back. He stared at her, wide-eyed and quickly removed himself.

She ran out and he stared at her, still in shock. Ino locked herself in her room, face still hot from his kiss. Why did he have to kiss her? His lips upon hers had roused her cleverly hidden emotions for this man.

The plan she had formed had gone to naught. She had strictly told herself to act friendly and professional while at the same time ignoring her feelings. And the constant signs of his rake reputation.

But all of it was crushed thanks to his sleep-induced action. He was of the male species so her being there was just a coincidence. She had once heard the other nurses talking about how their husbands wanted to be intimate in the morning. She knew it meant nothing to him.

Ino wasn't delusional to think Kiba loved her but she still didn't want to get her hopes up in fear of him crushing them. She was going to be strong and continue with her original strategy.

That is if he didn't put any moves on her from now on. If he did she might just melt into his arms without a second thought.

* * *

What on earth did he just do? He would've forced her if she didn't deny him and he wouldn't even know it. Ino was the only woman he had a friendship with, not a fuck buddies relationship. But _dammit _she was a woman he wanted to spend time with. And not just in bed but out of it as well.

He grinned. It would be too much fun to seduce her. He would make her see him as a man and then he would have her. He knew it was selfish of him but she had been tempting him for far too long.

And Kiba wasn't the type of guy that would ignore a beautiful woman as Ino. A groan escaped him as he felt the familiar tightening in his hakama whenever he thought about the flaxen-haired maiden.

He heard the soft thump of a door and knew she had left. He ran a frustrated hand through his locks, trying to smother them. He sighed, exasperated and made a decision. This would be the last time he would go to Mai. Even if he didn't make Ino his.

* * *

Naruto moved expertly through the slower servants. He stopped only briefly to greet a few people. He was in a hurry to find Sasuke. A letter had arrived especially for him and Naruto was itching to find out what it was about. He spotted him talking to Sakura. Again. Naruto knew _he_ was the one who assigned the male to be her guard but as far as he knew they spent all day unseparated.

"Teme, I've been searching for you. Hi Sakura-chan." He handed the letter to the dark-haired lad and started talking animatedly to Sakura. He secretly stole a glance at Sasuke. A small smile had graced the Uchiha's lips and Naruto wondered what made him so happy.

He didn't finish his story, effectively convincing Sakura that he needed to get back to work. Sakura was a little disappointed she didn't hear the end of it. She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked up at her betrothed's eyes, surprised at the sudden display of affection.

He just smirked at her and led her to their chambers. He looked around, making sure nobody would see, and quickly pulled her into his room. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was kissing her fervently. Used to his sudden attacks, she followed suit, her small hands gripping softly on his raven locks. He broke off and started lightly nipping her chin and jaw.

"My family is coming here from Suna." She looked at him and then worried her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke continued. "I am going to tell them about us. I hope you agree." She quickly responded.

"Of course I do. Your parents have to know. They'll just have to wait until we tell the others." Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief that he wouldn't have to keep a secret from his family. His father and brother were easy to pass by but his mother... She was very persuasive when she wanted to know the truth.

"Will you tell your mother?" Her eyes flashed in a pained look but she flicked her wrist in a negative gesture.

"No, I don't want to. I hate to consider what she might think." She sat on the soft pillows of his bedding and straightened her kimono as to not wrinkle it. "Besides she is still mourning. When the war is over she'll be the first person I tell." He nodded, knowing that Sakura was right. Her mother wasn't good with stressful situations and she worried over the smallest things. So her daughter getting married to a commoner, even from a very respected clan, right after the war was definitely an overkill.

Sensing her mood dropping he flopped down beside her and enclosed her into a hug. Softening up, she rested her head on the crook of his neck and her hand sought out his beating heart. Somehow she found herself sprawled on the pillows as his body hovered above her. His hand stroked her cheek and she pressed into his palm further, enjoying the affectionate gesture. He smirked at her and rolled to his side.

She instantly pressed her soft body against his solid one. Sasuke nearly sighed in relief that she wasn't depressed - as depressed as Sakura can get - anymore. Sakura should be relaxed by now. But something kept gnawing at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" He cracked an eye open.

"Hm?" She glanced at him, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked and he knew what she was talking about. Sasuke mulled over her question. His mother would adore her and his father would accept her, no doubt. He didn't know about Itachi but even if there was the slightest chance he didn't like her; Sasuke would make him stuff it.

"Hn." She smiled. She was still trying to decipher his limited vocabulary, not that he didn't have an expanded knowledge of their language but being a man of few words he just didn't use it. It was quite silly, now that she thought about it, how a single grunt would suffice to ease her qualms. But when said grunt accompanied Sasuke she didn't mind. Not at all.

* * *

Things were slow at the hospital. Ino sighed as she walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. She left earlier, claiming that she wasn't really needed. Tsunade didn't have a problem letting her. Besides even if she was needed Sakura would take an extra five minutes.

Her thoughts drifted to Kiba as she neared his house. His arm was alright now, but it still hurt if he pushed it too much. Which he usually did and Ino was constantly reprimanding him for it.

"Tadaima." No response. He was out then. Ino quickly set to work, determined to finish before sundown. As she worked her thoughts continuously strayed and she realised she had been standing by the foot of her futon for quite some time. Confirming that she had finished all of her chores she looked out from the open space in the meditation room.

This was her favourite room. She would sit here, for hours on end, embroidering one of her designs or reading one of the many books the palace library offered. From time to time she would just simply sit there watching the little lake. Those were the times that she would feel utterly peaceful, as if she didn't have a single thorn at her side. Like the constant presence of the man she longed for.

The sun had just started to fall behind the endless green lands. It was past time he was to be home and yet she had a feel he would be late. She didn't want to fret over his lengthy absence but how could she not? She paced nervously on one of the rooms, the one closest to the front door.

'Where could he be?' Millions of answers came into mind and she didn't know what to conclude. But she couldn't just start going about, asking people. Besides it was dangerous to be out at this hour. Especially if you're a woman. But Ino wasn't the kind of woman that would wait helplessly for the man to return home. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

She waited a little more, just to make sure. Still nothing. She cursed in an unlady-like fashion and drapped an extra layer of clothing over her kimono. Ino took determined strides through the outer door. Everything was dark, sparse lanterns to faintly light up the dusty road. She had never been out at this hour.

Where was she supposed to go? She heard a mild noise and her head snapped to its direction. The bush was the scariest thing she had ever seen until a cute little fox stepped out. She coed at the animal but it was too scared and it disappeared back to where it came from.

Panic filled her when she heard masculine laughter. She frantically searched for a place to hide. She found a niche between two buildings and quickly snuck into it. Good thing she was small enough. The laughter became louder and she realized that whoever it was they had stopped right in front of her.

She controlled her breathing, willing herself to remain calm. She nervously glanced all over as she tried hard to ignore a sudden cramp on her lower calf. But when she felt a crawling sensation she looked down on instinct. It was a spider. A big one.

It wasn't that she was afraid of them but she was trying to hide from positively dangerous men in a niche and her nerves were so frayed she let out a squeal. The talking died instantly and she knew they had spotted her.

No use on hiding anymore. Her hand reached for her tanto on her left arm. She had it beneath her kimono and it wasn't visible. She always carried it. No matter what. The three males she came face to face with weren't bad-looking. Just average. But they had that filthy lustful glint in their eyes.

"Well, well. Look what we have here boys. It's a little girl playing kunoichi." One of them slurred. Oh kami, they were drunk. "Why don't we show her how it's done. Whaddya say chit? Up for a game of ninja? You can be the _geisha_."

She seethed quietly. 'Please go away. Please leave. Please.' Like a mantra she chanted it over in her head. But it didn't work. Instead one of them was closing in one her in a surprisingly solid pace. He raised his hand to touch her but before she could slice his throat someone beat her to it.

The body of her attacker hadn't even reached the ground before the other two flopped down, unconscious. Her savior looked up at her and she gasped.

"Kiba." She whispered and ran to him, hugging him as close as humanly possible. Feeling the strain on his arm, he let his katana drop as his other hand embraced her. Those dirty pigs were so close at hurting her, physically and mentally.

And where was he? Fucking some whore. He cursed himself. He ought to have been there to protect her. If they had touched her.. He pushed her closer. Lucky for them bastards, they hadn't.

Not really in a state to fight another party Kiba pulled her inside, bolting the door. He entered the main house, still dragging her behind him. He then stopped abruptly, turned around and started shouting at her.

"What are you doing out at this hour?! Are you insane?!" His voice lowered but his stare remained harsh and angry. "What if they raped you? If I wasn't there who know what might have happened." Ino stood there staring at him, unable to strike back at him because she knew he was right.

"What was I supposed to do? You were late, I was worried and I hate waiting. I had to search for you." Her sentences were watery, unbinding images of the disgusting men reaching out to her, their lustful eyes roaming her body. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was hanging onto her like a life-line. He gave her a rare stern look.

"Never do that again. I promise that if I'm late I'll let you know but don't _ever_ do this again." His large hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Before she knew it his lips were crushed against hers and in a desperate attempt to forget she pressed back.

Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if she gave in. He wanted her too damn much. His hands moved on their own and he and lifted her on his torso, carrying her to his bed. Like a child she clung to him. But they weren't children anymore. They were both adults, about to express their mutual passions in the most primal way.

Ino didn't care that Kiba was going to take her. She loved him, wanted him and he had just saved her dignity and possibly her life as well. She would never regret giving it all to him.

* * *

Ino woke with a start. She realized she was naked, in a foreign room, with an equally naked body pressed against her. She looked down and sure enough there were small blood stains, proving that she had lost her innocence the night before. A yawn to her right made her jerk to it and she found two black eyes watching her, clearly amused and satisfied.

She stared wide-eyed at him searching for something.. anything to tell her that he had regretted it. She found none, instead his smile spoke volumes as his hand trailed up her inner thigh. Her blood raced as she recalled the pleasure his fingers alone brought her. His hand reached to the small of her back and he pulled her to him.

"Ohayo." He kissed her nose, something he seemed to do a lot, and she smiled.

"Ohayo." They stayed like that, silently having a staring contest, until Ino felt something poking between her thighs. She shifted towards it, trying to determine what it was. Ino felt it twitch and she squealed in surprise.

She was so innocent. She hadn't realized that was _him_. Kiba felt her shift again and cursed her sensual body. After a night of passion, where he had taken her several times, he still wanted her. Ino found herself on her back, screaming his name as he fused their bodies once more.

After their heavenly satisfying romp, Ino lay unmoving on his futon. The pain between her legs wasn't too great, but her womanhood was sore and her legs were too shaky to stand, let alone walk. Kiba had left the room, claiming he had things to do.

A movement caught her eyes and she was surprised to see him bring in a tray, loaded with food. She sat up, still in awe, and stared as he gently deposited the tray between them and sat down.

"You just fulfilled one of my dreams." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to eat.

"I always wanted to wake up to my lover bringing me breakfast and then we would eat together in bed." Actually she had thought that she would do it with her husband but this was the next best thing.

"Happy to be at your service." He grinned. They ate their meal silently, after that, though with great relish. Once finished Ino told him she needed to go to work and she would be late.

"Your arm is almost healed. Next week will be my last here." She had told him with a sigh and he nodded, not giving further thought to her words. However Ino herself did. She contemplated on whether he would forget her like a used cloth when she left. Then she discarded the idea, knowing that he cared enough to not do something so cruel.

But would they still be friends? She dearly hoped so. Ino knew it would be awkward between them. They had shared so much and yet they had given out little of what they felt. She constantly let herself free to the throes of passion with him but her heart remained guarded, even though it was his. He didn't have to know.

Was it wise, though, to entirely give herself to him? She cared not. Ino was no longer an innocent but that didn't bother her at all. For gods sake she had been made love to from the man she truly loved for years.

The only thing that currently saddened her was that he would never return her affections. Sure he liked her and her body but he wasn't _in love_ with her.

She let out a heavy sigh. And then her baby blues lit with a fiery determination as she knowingly made her decision. She would enjoy her time with him to the fullest, whatever that might entail. Whatever the cost that her heart would surely pay.

* * *

They fell into a routine for the rest of the week. They'd wake up, have a morning romp then she would leave for the hospital or work around the house. While he stayed at home most of the time when he wasn't on meetings or walking Akamaru. And when she came back they'd go at it like rabbits before exhaustion took them over.

It was on the last day where she had the day off and she was able to be alone with her thoughts. She had gone to the emergency room again. Kiba had gone to the palace after Naruto's orders and she knew he would be late.

What would she do? Today was the perfect day. She could leave, everything was ready waiting for her decision. Her family knew, her friends knew. All she had to do was pack and send the word to Tsunade and Naruto. They would understand, she had informed them all.

_'But what about Kiba?_' Did he even know her plans? No. He never asked a single thing about her, her likes or dislikes, anything, when this whole thing started. They weren't romantically involved, at least he wasn't, so there was no reason for them to discuss things like that.

A lone tear escaped her and she sprung up and sprinted to his house. Taking every possession that was hers she arranged it neatly into her travelling bag. After a few minutes she stood on his bedroom's doorway, reminiscing the memories it held before leaving the vicinity entirely.

She dropped by her parents and left a note. '**I love you. I'll be back.**' She informed Tsunade, hugged the girls and send a messenger hawk to Naruto.

Everyone knew but everyone was hush-hush. She didn't want anyone to find out. It was really inappropriate for a young woman out of marriage, such as herself, to be travelling alone to another part of Japan to study and work in the fashion industry. The cover story she came up with, that she would go to her cousin to Kiri, was easy to believe.

She imagined the look on Kiba's face when she would suddenly return. His eyes would be wide like dishes and his mouth would fly open in shock. She giggled. Then he would run to her, hug her, kiss her and shout at her for making him so worried. She would laugh at him and he would laugh along. Then he'd take her home, make love to her and repeatedly tell her he lov-

"Stop thinking like that! He doesn't, he never has and never will love. Not you, not anyone. He isn't the one for romance. Now get a hold of yourself." She was slowly brought back to reality by her own conscience. She noticed that she was standing outside the gates of his house.

"Oi, Yamanaka Ino?" She turned sharply to see his mother standing there with a calm demeanor. Tsume was staring at her, trying to guess why the girl had been daydreaming at her front gates. She concluded it had something to do with her son. Then she smirked knowingly.

"I know my son has been fooling around with diffrent girls. However he has stopped ever since you came in the picture at the start of this moon phase." She stated with her low timber covered voice. Where was she getting at? " However nice this change is you might want to leave now before you change your mind. My son won't miss the feminine touch."

Ino smiled at the woman. Tsume looked at her weirdly, confused as to why this girl smiled at her when she had practically insulted her. Ino bowed.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Tsume was even more perplexed than ever. She insulted the girl and she bowed at her, thanking her and then left. What was she a masohist?

But Ino knew Tsume to be a harsh woman on the outside but a kind mother on the inside. The harshness was just an exterior to the meaning of her real words. 'You're special to my son. If you leave he'll get over you. But you won't. Go before you get hurt.'

Ino departed with a smile as the last of the sun's rays beat on her face.

* * *

"Are we clear on our strategy?" Every man in the big confrence room nodded. Naruto sighed and ended the meeting. Kiba exited the room along with the rest of the royal guard. The meeting was long but it wasn't boring as most meetings were prone to.

No, this meeting was a prelude of what was to come. They had waited for this for a whole moon and a few days, a week tops, were worth the wait. War was near, every man available able with a sword was in grueling training.

Kiba couldn't practice much because of his arm but now that it was healed he would tain all day and even pull all-nighters if he had to. Such as now. The men had trained before the meeting and then they sat throughout the whole meeting. His body was feeling the strain and his stomach growled loudly.

The others looked at him in understanding. They too needed to fill their belies. Shikamaru, ever the thoughtful one, spoke up.

"Shall we get dinner?" A wave of agreement surged among the men and they sturdily walked towards the only open tavern at this hour. It was late, Kiba knew that, but right now food was more important that resting. He could sleep once he ate.

Ino would understand if he came home late. She would, right? He ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him not to take her for granted. Even if she left his house tomorrow she would still be in town.

By the time the men headed for their homes there was little time before the sun rose up again. Kiba fell, face-first on his futon his katana at arms reach as the sweet cloud of sleep consumed him.

He awoke some time later, his body heavy as mold. Even so he stepped into the small, private hot spring that had graced his back yard for years. It was a gift, from whom he did not know, but he was grateful nonetheless.

An idea flashed in his mind's eye. What if he brought Ino here to take a bath with him? The image of her soft, curvy body dripping wet made him hard and he cursed his weak mind. He would make that fantasy come true.

With a jolt he stood, drapped a kimono over his bare body and hastily made his way inside to find her. A few minutes after he realized that not only she wasn't here but her things had vanished.

Where was she? Maybe she left while he was sleeping and went back to her apartment. He dressed hurriedly and practically ran to her place. He knocked. Once. Twice.

Nothing.

Maybe she wasn't home? He shrugged. He would find her later. Right now training was more important.

The next days were the same. Although he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off. He hadn't seen Ino anywhere. Finally curiosity took over and he visited her parent's house. An elegant brunette opened the door and he found himself looking at Ino's mother.

"May i help you?" Her mother had a regal air about her and delicate features to match. He could see where Ino got her finesse.

"Yes im looking for Ino. I've been searching for her these past days. I thought you could help me...?" He ended in with a questioning look. Her mother smiled, a hand in front of her mouth to maybe silence her giggles. So this was the young man that had her daughter in tangles.

"Why yes, of course. I'm afraid Ino-chan is out of town for now." Her smile increased by the second. He had put her daughter through many bouts and fits of pain without even knowing it. Nobody did this to her baby-girl without paying.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Retaining her smile she shook her head. Let him suffer a little.

"I wish i could assist you but i'm really busy. If you excuse me." He nodded and muttered a thanks. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. Ino would come home soon. He couldn't wait to make her his again.

Kiba was frantic with worry. Even though her mother said she would come back he still had his doubts. At first, when he went to her parent's, he thought she would have returned by nightfall. But that wasn't the case. He waited for several days lest she came back.

He wanted to see her so badly his chest hurt. His feet moved on their own and he was heading back to Naruto's office. His boss was buried under piles of scrolls and books waiting to be dealt with.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but do you know where Ino is?" Naruto glanced up at the man surprised.

"She didn't tell you? No use on hiding it. She went to Earth to study and will be gone for a while, possibly half a year." Shock filled him. Mechanically, he bid him goodbye and took the road to his house.

She had never said anything. How could she move to another town for god knows how long without telling him? Millions of questions and worried thoughts seeped through him and he felt cold settle in. She had abandoned him.

He cursed heatedly. There was nothing he could do. She told him nothing of her plans. Then it occurred to him that she had this mapped out for a while now.

A bitter smile rose to his lips. Why would she tell him? It's not like he told her anything. The only things she ever talked about were related to the hospital. They never really had much time together to discuss such matters as their likes and dislikes.

He had never shared this type of conversation before: the only conversation had with women was for the sole purpose of wooing them. He knew how to romance a woman, make her swarm with lust, but he never liked any of them enough to get to know them.

And then Ino came in the picture and he just had to treat her like everyone else. The only thing he knew was the amazing compatibility of their bodies.

Damn it he wanted to know her: to actually be with her. But she was gone, taking his heart with her.

'_Is this what love is?_' If so it sucked big time.

No matter. He'd go back to his previous life. This time, however, there would be no other women. Just her.

As he lay on his futon listening to the cicadas memories of her would come flashing in his mind. She'd laugh, cry, have her blond moments and throw fits. But she was always there.

He remembered that their relationship was only to satisfy their bodies, it was just a primal thing. Now everything was different. He wanted to make love to her, to show her she was his everything. But he didn't know how long she'd be gone.

Maybe forever. Kiba sighed, officially depressed for the first time in his two and twenty year old life.

Things weren't easy for him from that night on. He trained, gone to meetings, trained some more and finally, when his muscles screamed at him, he resigned to his room. Nobody commented on his detachment or the pained look he often wore.

Naruto had quickly figured out what had happened between Kiba and Ino. The way his friend acted was normal in his case but if he kept it up his body wouldn't sustain him for much longer.

A week later Naruto had just finished a spar with Kiba and the ferocious Inuzuka had almost beat him. He had risen his rank twice and was already planning on another. Naruto claimed he was hungry and they ended the spar.

Kiba agreed to go with him. There was nobody home to return to. The King saw his friend moping, sad that his loved one was away.

"Kiba, my friend, i'm happy that you've become a great warrior but you can't go on like this. She'll be back." Kiba just stared at his miso choosing the silent approach. Naruto went on. "You're not only affecting yourself but others too. The girls are constantly trying to cheer you up and we do whatever we can. You have to stop this."

Kiba looked sullen then he threw some money on the table and dissapeared. Naruto sighed. He just hoped some of what he said would affect his friend for the better.


End file.
